Tuma
Tuma was the last member of a elite breed of the Skrall and was the harsh leader of the Rock Tribe on Bara Magna. History Early History Following the Skrall's creation, Tuma and his fellow Skrall originally lived in a area far to the north of Bara Magna. While the Skrall were divided into three seperate classes, Tuma was one of the Leader class. During the Core War, he led Skrall in the battle. Post Core War When The Shattering occured, the Bota Magna area that they had resided in was forced out of the ground by an Energized Protodermis burst that slit the planet into three segments. Much to the Skrall's dismay, they were cut off from their homeland. As a result, the Skrall were left open to Baterra attacks as they began to take residence in the land that surrounded their former home. However, as the Baterra attacks began to occur more frequently, members of the Leader Class were soon picked off and killed by their enemies until Tuma was the only one left. At this point he ordered the Skrall retreated South, away from the Baterra menace. Migration South Tuma led the Skrall as they migrated further south. The Skrall soon took up residence in Roxtus and made attempts to set up connections with the other Tribes. The Skrall soon forgot about the Baterra threat and joined the Glatorian Social System. However, it soon became apparent that the Skrall were much better warriors than the Glatorian and began to dominate the Arena Matches that settled Colonial Dispites. As the Skrall began to win all of the Arena Matches, Tuma began to consider the other Tribes as inferior to the Skrall. As a result he began to make Arena Combat in Roxtus harder and began forming alliances with Bone Hunters as well as capturing and training Vorox. As Glatorian from other tribes ventured to Roxtus for arena matches, the Skrall would always win. Few Glatorian returned from Roxtus, and those who did swore never to return. Domination of Bara Magna As part of his plan of domination, Tuma sent a Skrall to the village Vulcanus in order to get rights to an oasis. Tuma knew that the Jungle tribe Desperately needed water and had the Skrall defeat the Jungle tribe fighter, Gresh, in order to weaken the economy. After the Skrall won the battle they met with an informant, who gave him details of a trade caravan leaving from the village of Tajun. The Skrall went back to Roxtus and gave the information to Tuma. Tuma instructed the Skrall to leak this information to one of the prisoners then release Him hoping that they would be captured by Bone Hunters and give the information in exchange for a safe passage home. Tuma wanted the Bone Hunters to capture the caravan themselves and save the Rock Tribe the trouble. Then one night, Tuma was visited by a patrol leader of the Skrall that showed proof of being attacked and asked him on what happened. He learned that a Skrall patrol had been attacked by the rogue Glatorian Malum and also a pack of Vorox, who had then escaped. He ordered the patrol leader to get fresh Rock Steeds and a few warriors to capture the rouge Glatorian Malum alive so that an union could be arranged. Abilities and Personality Tuma is the final member of the elite class of Skrall, who were gifted with greater strength and agility than the others. Tuma views himself as a natural born leader, he thought he was destined to conquer. Tuma is careful and cunning, and his interests are not personal, they are for the well being and benefit of the entire Rock tribe. Tools Tuma has a sword and a Thornax Launcher. Quotes Trivia *The Tuma set has 188 pieces. *Tuma is the first non-playset BIONICLE Figure to have Stickers. *Tuma will be voiced by Fred Tatasciore in The Legend Reborn. Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:Skrall Category:Rock Tribe Category:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Category:2009 Sets